Being Bueller
by BalletBaby5
Summary: A 15Love fiction. Leisure rules...even at Cascadia. Rating just to be safe.
1. The Great Escape

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything in this except my own outrageous imagination.

Author's Note:

Yeah, I know that I normally put the author's note at the end, but I thought I'd mix it up a little today. Okay, so I'm watching one of my favourite movies right now, Ferris Bueller's Day Off. And then it comes to me; I start another 15/Love fanfiction right now! I mean, I don't even want to sleep anymore! Oh man, I love this movie, it makes me so hyper. So you've been warned, this story, like the movie it is based after, will be full of unrealistic situations and more fun than you could possibly handle! However, I have altered the events of the movie (using my creative licence of course) to make my story work the way I please. So be warned that I'm just using the basis of the movie and a few of the events, it's not going to be the same (such as there will be no wreckage of a beautiful car). Well, this is dedicated to my best friend Miranda and our mutual friend Zach, this is their favourite movie and Miranda adores 15/Love. I hope you are having a fantastic time in France! Charlotte and I are totally missing you guys! Well, enjoy!

'_It's Ferris Bueller on line two.'_

_ 'Principal Rooney, it's Ferris Bueller…' _

The great teenage hero of the movie appeared on the screen as the Top Guns sat around the TV on a Thursday night.

"I'm confused about why we're watching this again when we just finished about, oh, fifteen minutes ago," Cameron asked, glancing at his watch.

"Dude, you can never watch Ferris Beuller too many times," Squib insisted.

"So true," Cody agreed, her head resting on Squib's shoulder.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay up and watch this for the second time tonight, I have early practice tomorrow morning," Cameron got up and stretched. His muscles were stiff from sitting in the same position for so long.

"Me too," Adena sighed from the chair.

"I'm out too," Tanis confessed with disappointment.

"Guys come on!" Cody whined.

"I just wish that for once we weren't a slave to this game! We need a day off too!" Squib complained.

"We should totally just skip tomorrow."

"What, practice? Gunnerson will kill us," Tanis pointed out. Adena and Cameron nodded in agreement.

"No, I'm talking everything!" Squib got up from the couch.

"Practice, class, meals! You name it, we won't be there!" They all stared at him wide eyed.

"We'll get caught for sure!" Cody insisted.

"Bates will kick our asses so bad," Cameron argued. But Squib was pacing now, a plan slowly forming in his mind.

"What if I could guarantee that he wouldn't? What would you guys do? Would you skip with me?"

"You're insane," Tanis smirked.

"Totally," Adena agreed and the two of them left for their dorm with Cameron not far behind.

"Sorry man, I'm with them on this one," he called. Squib looked defeated and collapsed onto the couch beside Cody.

"Hey, it's just not their thing," Cody rubbed his back soothingly.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm," she stood up and he grabbed her hand.

"Cody," he came and stood in front of her, taking her other hand as well.

"If I could do it, would you come with me?"

"Squib," she sighed.

"Cody, seriously," he looked at her pleadingly.

"I've already been busted," she reminded him gently.

"Like that ever stopped you before," he grinned at her and asked again.

"Would you come with me?" Her face turned serious as she realized what he was doing.

"You're serious about this aren't you."

"As a heart attack," he whispered.

"Would you come?" He searched her expression for some small glimmer of hope; something to give him confidence that he hadn't gone crazy. And he found it. A slow smile began to spread across her face.

"Absolutely."

"Well, I'm off sweetie," Dr. Myers came over and kissed the top of Cody's head as she sat on the couch.

"Right, to the conference?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I should be back at around six tonight. Well, you have a good day at school."

"Dad wait! I need you to sign this," Cody gestured to a piece of paper sitting on the table.

"What is it?" Dr. Meyers walked back over to where Cody was sitting.

"Oh, you know, just one of those uh, liability form things," Cody shrugged, handing him the pen.

"Liability forms? When did we start having those?"

"Well, uh, I'm photographing a practice today and, uh, last week a spectator was injured…so…they just don't want to take any chances," she insisted. Cody was holding her breath as she waited for him to react. He cocked an eyebrow and she could feel her heart pounding, waiting for him to catch her.

"Well, that's Harold," he rolled his eyes and signed the form.

"Have a good time and try not to get hit by any tennis balls okay?" he laughed.

"Right, I won't. Have a good time!" Cody called after him. She watched him drive away before grabbing her backpack. Everything was ready, the house was all set up.

As she strode down the hall to Squib's room, her nightmare came into view.

"Cody, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for class?" Rick questioned, holding his clipboard.

"Not today," she answered, holding up a form in front of his face.

"What! A release form for the day! How did you get this!" he demanded. Cody smirked.

"It was given to me. A family member is sick, so I need to go and visit them."

Rick wasn't fooled.

"How did you get your dad to sign this?"

"I already told you how!"

"You're lying," he hissed.

"And I'm going to prove it."

"Good luck with that," Cody brushed past him and proceeded on to Squib's room. She hadn't even knocked more than once before she was pulled inside.

"You get it?" Squib questioned her eagerly.

"Did I ever," she waved the paper in front of his face and he pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes! This plan is a go."

"Wait, how'd you get out?" Cody asked Adena, who was already sitting on Squib's bed.

"I told Gunnerson I needed a day off and he gave it to me," she shrugged. Squib rolled his eyes at the mere idea of it.

"Too bad we can't all be Gunnerson's favourite," he muttered. Cody placed her bag on the floor and flopped down on Squib's bed next to Adena.

"We're so gonna get busted," she sighed.

"Oh ye of so little faith," Squib grinned and picked up his cell phone.

"I don't know how you can be so cocky, you've already been caught for skipping several times. Bates has already threatened you; he's just waiting for you to step out of line. You've totally used up all of your 'sick days'," Adena reminded him.

"Exactly," Squib said.

"This is my last one, which is why I have to make it count. Okay Adena, you ready?"

"I don't know Squib…"

"Trust me, do it just like we practiced," he passed her the cell phone and she hesitated before slowly dialling the number.

_"Bates."_

"President Bates, this is Judy McTaggart speaking," Adena had taken on a totally unrecognizable voice.

"Tanis' mother. We've had a rather unfortunate situation transpire, Tanis' grandmother died this morning. I'm going to need to take her out of school for the day, she needs to be with her family."

"Well Mrs. McTaggart," Adena could hear him smirking into the phone.

"How about you wheel that corpse down here for me to see and then I'll let Tanis out of school."

"I beg your pardon!" Adena tried to sound outraged as Squib motioned for Cody to toss him her cell phone. He took it and walked into the bathroom, dialling

"That's right," Bates continued.

"I want to see your dead mother in front of my face, staring me right in the eye before I let your little delinquent out of class. I w-" Adena could hear someone in the background.

"Mr. Bates," the young secretary hissed.

"It's Gary Furlong on line 2."

Without another word, Bates switched lines and Adena and Cody tried to keep from laughing.

"President Bates, hi! Sorry to bother you. I'm not feeling so well today. I was wondering if maybe you could get someone to bring me my homework, I don't want to get behind in my classes. Thanks so much!" and with the Squib hung up.

"Bates! BATES!" Adena shrieked into the phone when she knew he was back on the line.

"Mrs. McTaggart, I am so sorry, I thought you were someone else! I-"

"Well you thought wrong! You're an idiot! You hear me, an IDIOT!" Cody had her face buried in Squib's pillow, trying to contain herself.

"Yes, I am, I agree," Bates reassured her nervously.

"Now, I want to know where my daughter and Cameron White are right now!" Adena demanded. She could hear Bates throw the phone down and begin scrambling. Adena covered the phone with her hand.

"Squib, he's going to recognize my voice and know it was me!"

"Impossible, you're doing great," Squib insisted.

"Okay," Bates was breathing heavily as her got back on the line.

"Tanis and Cameron are in English right now. I'm not sure why you need Cam-"

"Tanis is going to need her best friend with her at a time like this!" Adena yelled.

"Or maybe you'd rather I take this incident up with the School council."

"No!" Bates insisted.

"That won't be necessary."

"I thought so. Now I want both of them waiting out front in fifteen minutes!" And Adena hung up the phone, despite Squib's frantic waving.

"What!" she demanded.

"Adena! We just pick them up out front with no car! We can't possibly have a car here in fifteen minutes!" Squib ran his hands through his hair and began to pace. All that work and the plan could be foiled.

"Maybe we can," Cody grinned at them.

"Now, by reading King Lear we are seeing that Shakespeare was trying to-" the lecture was cut off as Bates knocked and stuck his head inside the door.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, but I need Tanis and Cameron," he motioned to them and they gathered up their books and followed him down the hall.

"Tanis I'm so sorry, but it's your grandmother, she…passed away."

"Oh…she was…pretty sick," Tanis sounded a little choked up and Cameron put his arm around her shoulders. After putting their books in their lockers, they followed Bates to the front foyer. A blue convertible was parked out front with a man and a woman sitting in the front. They both wore big glasses and overcoats, the man with a hat and mustache and the woman wearing a scarf on her head with a large mole on her cheek. Tanis fought a grin as she turned to Bates.

"Well, that's my mom and dad. Thank you President Bates, for all of your kind words and understanding. It's nice to know that someone understands my grief about losing my grandmother, she was…very special to me," Tanis sniffed for effect. Bates nodded and she grabbed Cameron's hand and rushed through the school doors and out to the car.

"Hey dad, Tanis giggled and kissed his cheek before allowing Cameron to help her climb over the door and into the back of the car.

"Hi Adena, comfortable?" Cameron asked, noticing Adena lying on the floor. Squib floored it and Cody let out a scream of delight from the front seat as they sped out of Cascadia's gates. Bates watched them go, a look of confusion on his face, something wasn't right:

"Furlong," he breathed.

Meanwhile, perched on the bench near the entrance, Rick was scowling to himself.

"Myers."

Authors Note:

Lucky you! Two authors notes in one chapter! Okay, if you like where this is going so far, let me know and I'll continue! This is going to turn out really well, I have a good feeling! Well, review review review, and enjoy!


	2. This Is Our Tour Guide Eric

Disclaimer: I could only hope to own something this good.

"I can't believe we just pulled that off!" Tanis laughed excitedly. She was strapped into the back seat with Cameron and Adena. The day couldn't have been more perfect; clear blue sky, sunshine and very warm.

"It was an inspiring performance! You totally got Bates, he was eating it up!" Cameron insisted, putting his arm around Tanis.

"I don't know, Cody's outfit was pretty impressive. I especially enjoyed the mole," Squib pointed out.

"Oh shit," Cody giggled as she realized she was still wearing it, reaching up and peeling off the fake mole. Squib began removing his own moustache and hat.

"SQUIB!" Cody yelled.

"Both hands on the wheel please! Nothing can happen to this car if you want me to still be alive tomorrow!"

"Whose car is this anyway?" Cameron asked, giving the interior the once over.

"It's my father's baby," Cody said.

"He barely ever drives it himself, which is why we have to take such good care of it! Any scratches or dents or…anything and I amdead! He'll notice for sure!"

"Will you relax," Squib insisted, patting her leg.

"The car will be fine, I promise."

"So, what's up first on the list?" Adena asked as the outline of the city appeared in the skyline.

"Oh don't worry, the whole day is planned," Squib grinned.

"Squib, we can't leave the car here," Cody whispered harshly, her eyes wide as she peered around the garage.

"Of course we can! I'm going to give this upstanding gentleman here a little incentive to keep a special eye on the car," Squib said, sticking ten dollars in the greasy man's hand. He gave them a crooked smile and took the keys.

"Don't worry, the car is in good hands," he smirked, driving it around the corner and out of sight. Cody watched it disappear forlornly.

"Cody, it's going to be fine, I promise," Squib slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it lightly.

"You've made an awful lot of promises for one day Mr. Furlong, are you sure you can keep them all?" she turned to face him, searching his face questioningly. He merely shot her one of his trademark smiles.

"Absolutely."

"Are you guys coming?" Adena called from the entrance.

"Common," Squib said, tugging on her hand and leading her towards the entrance.

"The first stop of the day was something I planned especially for you."

Cody couldn't help but smile as he pulled her along, his warm hand grasping hers. She was powerless when it came to Squib. One smile and she was gone. Adena skipped down the street, laughing giddily the whole way.

"I can't believe that I am out here in the sunshine right now and not playing tennis, this feels so good!" she chirped.

Tanis laughed and Cameron shook his head at her, even though he was secretly thinking the same. They followed Squib up the street and around the corner to a big stone building.

"An art museum?" Tanis questioned, doubt present in her tone.

"We are going to do everything today, it's part of the experience," Squib reassured her. Tanis still looked unsure, but followed him inside anyhow.

"Oh look, a tour group, excellent," Squib pulled Cody over to a group of little school kids all holding hands and preparing for a tour. Tanis, Cameron and Adena followed closely behind, trying to keep up with Squib, who grabbed the hand of the nearest kid and smiled at him.

"Hello there young sir, do you mind if we join your group?" The little boy shook his head no slowly, staring at Squib with a blank expression. Squib immediately crouched down so that he was at a level height with the boy.

"My name's Squib, what's yours?"

"Eric," he answered shyly, shuffling his feet.

"Well Eric, my best friend Cody here really likes art," Squib gestured behind him to Cody, who smiled and gave a small wave.

"And I'm sure that together we can show her everything, we'll be museum buddies. How does that sound? Cool?" Squib asked, putting out his hand. Eric looked at him and smiled.

"Cool," he slapped Squib five and gave him a toothy grin.

"Alright," Squib laughed, ruffling the little boy's mop top brown hair as he stood up. He went to turn back to Cody when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He turned back to Eric who motioned with his finger for Squib to come closer. Bending back down, Eric leaned closer and whispered something in Squib's ear that Cody couldn't make out. Squib glanced over at Cody and turned back to Eric.

"I completely agree my friend, you have great taste," he said and once again joined Cody.

"What was that about?" Cody asked.

"Eric thinks you're very pretty," Squib grinned and squeezed her hand causing Cody to blush as they all followed the line that started to move into the first exhibit.

Meanwhile, back at Cascadia…

Rick glanced over the attendance list. Gary Furlong…absent, Tanis McTaggart…absent, Cody Myers…absent, Adena Stiles…absent, Cameron White… absent. A sinister smile crossed his face.

"Busted Myers."

In his office, President Bates called Tanis' home phone number listed in her file.

"Hello, you've reached the McTaggarts, we're not here right now, but please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as we can," came the voice of Tanis' father. How was he to know if that was actually her father's voice, he'd never spoken to the man before. Bates slammed down the phone angrily just as someone knocked on the door.

"Ah, Nurse Hanley, come in," President Bates smiled, beckoning the young nurse into his office.

"You wanted to speak to me President Bates?"

"Yes, it's about Gary Furlong."

"Oh, yes," a sympathetic look crossed her face.

"The poor boy was extremely ill this morning. He had a dreadfully high temperature, sweaty palms, a headache, a stomach ache; he was practically hallucinating when I came in to check on him this morning!"

"You're sure," President Bates asked sceptically.

"Of course," Nurse Hanley looked slightly offended that her skills were being questioned.

"Because he's been known t-"

"President Bates," she interrupted angrily.

"If you are implying that with a medical degree I cannot assess a student who has a temporary illness then maybe you should find yourself another Nurse!"

"No, no, no!" Bates insisted.

"It's just…Mr. Furlong…has ummm…recently been ill quite, uh, frequently."

"Well, I assure you, he is very ill this time," Nurse Hadley said, making her way to the door.

"We'll see about that," Bates muttered.

Author's Note:

AHHH! I'm sooooo sorry it took so long! I have been very busy and having some friend emergencies. Okay, so I am momentarily un-dedicating this to Zach since he is an ass hat for being so mean to Miranda while they were in France. Nobody treats my bestest friend like that and gets away with it! I heart you Miranda, he's a moron! And Charlotte hates him by association, so it's all good! Anyhow, I hope you guys like it! I have a feeling that the updates are going to be less frequent just for the next week or so, as I am exceptionally busy this coming week. I will try my best to update as often as possible, so please be patient! I appreciate all of the feedback and support! I really love reading all of your stories, it's very fun and relaxing, so you should all update asap! You guys are awesome! Well, enjoy!


End file.
